Talk:Living Corpse Reincarnation
Other dimension Uhm, could someone clean up this obviously false information, this jutsu doesn't take the user to another dimension. This is just another one of those mental planes where characters interact mind to mind, just like the one created by Tsukuyomi, and the place in Naruto's mind where he talks to the Nine-Tailed Fox. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 22, 2009 @ 16:57 (UTC) Real Name According to the anime, would not Fushi Tensei 2 jutsus? (Furofushi no Jutsu and the Tensei Gishiki) Specifics when he switches bodies does he take the keikeygenkai from his previous bodies as well? :No one knows. The only people who can possibly answer that is Kishimoto himself. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :It would make sense. After 3 years, the body starts rejecting him. And I cant believe, Orochimaru would go through so much trouble to gain the Sharingan (First Itachi, thereby abandoning Akatsuki. Second Sasuke, which was the main reason he infiltrated the Chunin Exams) if he couldnt keep it permanently (talk) 23:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Timiursa Name Wrong name? Watch: http://i226.photobucket.com/albums/dd66/Alan-Flamer/Kimimaru2.jpg Nikutai Tensei no Jutsu would be correct. :A Portuguese IP, wrong about a name? I'm, like, so surprised. ~SnapperT '' 16:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't be too harsh, the Japanese actually does say . It sounds like it's the name of the type of technique Fushi Tensei belongs to. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Body Time You said that orochimaru had to transfer his soul to that unknown female's body due to itachi severing his left hand...but it happened when orochimaru left akatsuki,9 or 10 years ago(in shippuden's timeline),and u also said that he left this body after fighting with the third hokage,which happened 3 or 4 years ago. But guys,orochimaru has to switch bodies of three in three years,then it's impossible for him to keep 6 or 7 years inside the same host.-- (talk) 16:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The minimal interval between changes is three years. Everything he did preparing Sasuke implies he can stay in a body for a longer while if the body is stronger and able to sustain him. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What Ombi said.--Elveonora (talk) 16:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hmm got it,thanks-- (talk) 20:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Snake not a part of the Jutsu Look at the techniques description, Living Corpse Reincarnation sends the users soul into someones body, and when Orochimaru does this he reveals his true form as a giant snake, which his article tells us was the end result of many experiments. Basically, Orochimaru turned himself into a giant snake, with the ability to create a normal body when needed, but he sheds that body when he prepares to take another one.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 13:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree this wasn't used at all. I did mention it in articles though because there's none for the white snake itself but not because he used it. Alsooo check Talk: To Be Myself please. Sincerely, Confused.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:10, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm confused as well. -.- —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::This article actually gives us the best way to describe the white snake, Power of the White Snake. This article should be linked when referring to Orochimaru's modifications, not the Living Corpse Reincarnation.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, seems the best idea, and how about Kabuto? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) He channeled Snake-Orochimaru out of his chest and send it into attack, and then attacked with that body shedding thing, a technique we already knew he could do. Snake-Orochimaru did nothing of importance in this chapter except serve as a way for Itachi to use Naruto's Talk no Jutsu.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah I forgot about that article it's a much better choice than the technique article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I see TU3. So we're going to add Kabuto as the user of this or not? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::No. He didn't shoot his soul into another body, he just made Snake-Orochimaru come out of his chest.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::The Living Corpse Reincarnation is used to switch bodies, he didn't do that. What he did use was Orochimaru's true form, nothing more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The snake was never apart of this jutsu, it is Orochimaru's true form. It's description shouldn't even be on this page, and the picture should have been changed long ago.--''Deva '' 13:47, May 9, 2012 :With the image change thing. Aye? or maybe something with Orochimaru in it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really like that image Cerez, I just don't know why though. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) @Deva Um, does he not use his true form to swallow his desired host to initiate the jutsu? That would make it an integral part of the technique. Skitts (talk) 14:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :That's the best image we got of the technique. As we don't actually see how the technique starts.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It gives the wrong impression though that the snake is actually the technique. I think an image of inside the world itself and just mentioning that he enters his true form should be enough.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::^This.--''Deva '' 14:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, it's the closest thing we have. Hm, now that I think about it, in Part 1 when Orochimaru is about to transfer to Genymaru, we kind of see the beginning of the technique if I remember correctly. Skitts (talk) 14:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) So looking through all the scenes this was used, I think that's the best shot available. It shows several people that have been absorbed(?) etc. Apart from that there's a scene where Orochimaru is going towards Sasuke but it just looks like pink blobs because their faces aren't visible any at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Skitts (talk) 17:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) alternative usage/form Shouldn't we mention that in case of WZ clone it occurred differently? Before it was: * Orochimaru transforms into his snake form and comes out of his host body * Swallows a new body, transfers soul and the snake body dies Now it was: * Orochimaru didn't transform himself, but instead a bit differently looking snake came out of his mouth and entered WZ's body through mouth like a parasite --Elveonora (talk) 14:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, seems worthy to be mentioned.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 16:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump, somebody please do it, I would do it myself but dunno how to word it properly--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Added. I think it covered everything.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still confused...I went back and re-read the chapters and all I have to ask is whose body Orochimaru's true snake from came out of. He left Gen'yūmaru's body when he went after Sasuke, then Sasuke absrobed his being into his body which was sealed away by Itachi and now Sasuke revived him thourhg the consciousness in Anko's cursed seal...so whose body is he occupying that allowed him to "slip out" of it and posses a White Zetsu parasite clone? Does anyone know for sure? OR did I miss something? 'Banan14kab 20:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) None, he was hostless.--Elveonora (talk) 22:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, am I the only one who remembers Sasuke telling Jūgo to fetch some of Kabuto's flesh? The body Orochimaru had upon being revived through Anko's cursed seal was made with Orochikabuto's flesh. That's the body he left behind. Omnibender - Talk - 16:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No, he was his own body, what he left behind was a skin/shell--Elveonora (talk) 18:06, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Which is what I'm saying. When Sasuke used Anko's Cursed Seal of Heaven to restore him he used a piece of Orochikabuto's flesh to make him a body. That piece of flesh is what became the snake that regurgitated the new Orochimaru body. As long as he's in a body, he can use the Living Corpse Reincarnation to get out as the snake form and take over a new body. When he took over the Zetsu clone, he left behind the body made with Orochikabuto flesh, and took over the Zetsu clone one. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, what he left behind was still a copy tho, not a host, so essentially he was a body inside of a body. It would appear that Kabuto's half changed his form and Oro even got his memories, as speculative as it would be, doesn't that mean he now possess the stolen KKG abilities?--Elveonora (talk) 18:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Why wouldn't that body be considered a host? The whole purpose Orochimaru created this technique for is to get his soul a new body, not his body a new body. If the matter were simply releasing the cursed seal, why would they need a piece of Kabuto's flesh? Orochimaru got his knowledge after getting his own chakra back from him, he didn't have it immediately upon being regurgitated from the snake. We're playing it safe for now with the abilities Kabuto got from others because we had zero mentioning of that since then. My personal opinion is that he would have maintained all the abilities, since Kabuto did manage to integrate them into his body, and his flesh was used to make Orochimaru's new body. I recall there being a discussion about this somewhere back when that chapter was released, dunno if in the chapter's talk page or Orochimaru's. Omnibender - Talk - 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The reason why I just brought this is up is because "we" went ahead (well, some of "us") and listed him as a user of Wood Release, this is similar. About the host thingy, it was just flesh a clone body if you will, no soul to suppress and take over. Seemingly, his DNA now also contains Kabuto's as well cause his form is different and all that, at least that should be mentioned, would be nice to add a picture of that to this article or elsewhere--Elveonora (talk) 20:06, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Similar, but not the same. With the body he got before, we didn't know if the acquired traits carried over or not, specially after he left that body for the Zetsu clone. In this case, Orochimaru took over a body which possessed the Wood Release, and if I'm not mistaken, that was only added after Tobirama confirmed most of Orochimaru's body was made of Hashirama's cells, and so far every one who got the cells got Wood Release. I don't see how him having Kabuto's DNA is relevant, since other than the acquired traits he got through experimenting, Kabuto himself has no biologically derived ability. Omnibender - Talk - 20:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember orochimaru's form to be different because of kabuto's DNA It was rather kabuto's form was altered by taking orochimaru's DNA as such other peoples are but In a a manner of cursed seals and yes he has acquired hashirama's cells but I don't think through a white zetsu probably back when he did alot of experiments including danzo am i right ? --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) As he was taking over zetsu, his snake form resembles more that of Kabuto's and also he took over differently than the description of LCR states it works, it's safe to assume it's cause of Kabuto's dna for as stated, his form was recreated with it included--Elveonora (talk) 20:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't think It's to do with kabuto because kabuto has not enhanced his DNA into orochimaru or a white zetsu clone --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I fail to see anyway Kabuto's DNA could have any effect on Orochimaru at all. For all we know, that was just a stylistic change to make the action more fluid or whatever. Maybe Oro didn't see the need to grow his snake form to such great proportions to take over an immobilised Zetsu clone. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I rather take a change was done for a reason other than stylistic, also you brought his body being from Kabuto yourself. As for why it's different, we don't know, it's been noted tho, so the topic may as well end here till more information, if any arrives. I just find it curious since his form was always stated to be made of many little white snakes and that he swallows his victim and takes over. Instead of transferring his soul into Zetsu's body, he did so with his whole body and it physically transformed the Zetsu instead of him just wearing a mask or whatever--Elveonora (talk) 21:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the idea that Kabuto's DNA had no effect on Orochimaru's body. He merely absorbed his remaining chakra from Kautos body anyway. Nothing genetic including DNA was involved. It was only involved when Kabuto integrated Orochimaru's cells into his body. And the new clone body theory makes sense. Banan14kab 19:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Things that Deserve Attention So, there were two things that I would like to bring some attention to. First, I think it'd be best if we were to change this to fushi tensei. Second, and more importantly, I believe that the jutsu article should have some mention of Orochimaru also adopting the victims abilities. I mean, I would add it, but it would likely be removed due to suspected speculation. But, since we added the substitution technique to his repertoire, we should list Fushi Tensei's effects properly. Just saying. Any ideas and/or objections???? JaZZBaND (talk) 21:25, May 7, 2013 (UTC) It's logical and self-explanatory though, I don't think it needs to be spelled out that he gets his host's powers once he occupies the body. Anyone who follows the plot a little bit should get it since he wants Sasuke for his eyes, strong chakra and etc.--Elveonora (talk) 21:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Fairly put, but there's that ever present difference between dojutsu and ninjutsu in general. Kekkei genkai ( elemental like in guren's case) and Dojutsu (sharingan), but what about the substitution technique? I mean, it's not hiden, but it's a normal ninjutsu nonetheless. Also, what's your outlook on the Fushi Tensei idea? JaZZBaND (talk) 22:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Substitution Technique is unique to Zetsus and more than likely stems from Wood Release Kekkei Genkai just like Mayfly and others, we just need manga/databook to confirm an almost doubtless guess as a fact. For its name, well, living corpse reincarnation sounds stupid after all, Fushi Tensei is less tongue-breaking at least to me... kinda like most of the fanbase uses "Rinne Tensei" instead of calling it "Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique"--Elveonora (talk) 22:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Now that you put it like that, I totally agree with you! It's like I always do! Thanks lol. And as for Fushi Tensei, i'll make the changes immediately. JaZZBaND (talk) 22:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC)